


tongue tied

by alsoalsowik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, OT3, Sloppy Makeouts, and have to deal with some awk, but then, in which they are new to the polyamory thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/pseuds/alsoalsowik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, things are probably going to be incredibly awkward, but they’re also going to be so incredibly worth it that the awkwardness won’t matter after the first few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue tied

There’s a tension in the car that’s nearly tangible, Jean thinks as he sits in the passenger seat of Sasha’s old pickup. He takes his phone out and swipes the lock screen back and forth a few times before Sasha tells him to stop fidgeting, dumbass. He just nods, too nervous to argue with her or maybe throw an insult back. It’s a good kind of nervous, though; it’s the kind that accompanies presents on Christmas, or getting a test back that you know you aced. It sets his stomach on fire in the best way possible.

Sure, things are probably going to be incredibly awkward, but they’re also going to be so incredibly worth it that the awkwardness won’t matter after the first few minutes. Jean’s relieved. This had been..difficult to come to terms with, after all.

When Jean'd first realized he was into Sasha, he'd panicked. Like, big time. How the hell do you tell your best friend that you’ve got a huge thing for his girlfriend? That was not a conversation he'd wanted to have with Connie. Ever. But after walking in on said best friend and Sasha making out--like fucking animals, all sloppy and uncoordinated--things'd got complicated. Suddenly there were not one, but two attractive, not single friends starring in his dreams.

Somehow things had come out during a two am group text and the reaction had been...not the disgust and horror that Jean had been expecting. That’s why he’s in Sasha’s car that smells like McDonald’s fries and grass on his way to Connie’s house now. They’re going to talk and stuff, as Sasha’d so eloquently put it when she’d picked him up earlier. But Jean’s thinking, hoping, that things go nicer than that.

By the time they pull up to the curb at Connie’s one story brick home on the outskirts of town, he’s nearly humming with electricity. Sasha puts the truck into park and turns to face Jean.

“Hi,” she says, a smile on her face.

“Um, hi?”

“Are you sure you’re down with this?” She makes a noncommittal gesture to signify what this is. “Because me and the boyfriend are down with it. Like, really down with it. We’re hella okay with--”

“I get it,” Jean interrupts, “you and Connie are cool with this. With me.”

“But are you? With us, I mean.”

His eyes drop from hers and study the bench seats he and Sasha sit on. When he answers, his voice is softer, more unsteady, than he’d hoped it’d be. “Yeah. I-I’m totally good. Don’t worry. I really want this, okay?”

“Okay,” Sasha answers. “Then I guess we can go in now. I just wanted to give you an opportunity to back out or whatever.”

“Thanks, Sash.” He says it with so much emotion, so much care, that she almost looks startled. She recovers quickly though, smiling and pulling the key out of the ignition. Jean follows her to the front door of Connie’s house. There’s a key underneath the doormat that Sasha reaches for immediately, not even stopping to knock at the door. Jean’s heartbeat speeds up.

The inside of the house is clean enough to look presentable for guests, but it’s still cozy. Connie’s sprawled out on one of the plush couches the Jean can see from the front hall. He’s just playing with his Nintendo, but something about it makes Jean’s heart clench. He’s so utterly fucked for these two dorks, it’s ridiculous.

Sasha waltzes into the living room like she belongs there, right on the couch next to her boyfriend. She does, Jean figures as he watches Connie sit up and press a sloppy kiss to her cheek. He just stands awkwardly in the doorway.

“Kirschtein! Get your cute butt in here,” Connie calls, patting the empty cushion next to him. Jean walks into the room slowly, testing the waters. When he sits down, Connie slings an arm around him and pulls Jean closer to his chest. He smells nice. Really nice. So nice that Jean’s nearly crimson, pressing his face closer to Connie’s neck. Sasha smiles a dreamy smile at the two of them and makes a grab for her phone. The flash from her iPhone makes him jump a little, Connie laughing while she takes a few more pictures.  

“I already gave him the getaway speech,” she says, patting Connie’s shoulder and setting her phone on the coffee table. “So we should be good to go, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jean echoes.

“Sweet!” Connie says like a kid in a candy store. “So can I kiss him yet?”

“Down boy. I figure we need to like, talk about this. Us. All of us. We don’t want to scare Jean off, now do we?”

“I doubt you’ll be able to scare me off, guys.”

“Regardless,” Sasha continues, “We should talk. It’s not like we’ve all really discussed this, so now seems as good a time as any.”

“Okay, Braus. Go for it.”

She smiles and grabs Connie’s hand, pulling him up off the couch. The two of them stand in front of Jean like they’re his parents about to tell him he’s getting a new brother or sister. Except they’re about to talk about the three of them...well. Jean isn’t quite sure what they’ll wind up doing, but he’s hopeful and excited, nonetheless.

“So, Jean,” she starts, furrowing her brow and twiddling her thumbs nervously, “you know that me and Connie have been dating for a while.” He nods while Connie beams. “Well, like I said in the car, we’re both cool with including you in our lives. Romantically.” Sasha’s talking like she’s reciting a business pitch and Jean wants to tell her to relax, it’s just him. “But, and Connie, this goes for you, too, if we’re going to do this, we’re gonna fucking do it. In the words of Zac Efron, we’re all in this together--”

Jean gets up off the couch, saying, “Nope. I’m out. You just quoted  _High School Musical_  at me.” Sasha just stares at him, blinking rapidly, before Connie elbows her in the ribs and laughs. Suddenly, she’s stepping over the coffee table and punching him in the shoulder.

“You ass! Anyways, what I meant was that we’ve all gotta be all in, or this won’t work. None of that jealousy shit, okay? You can’t be in this for my awesome tits or Connie’s abs, okay? You’ve got to want both of us. Otherwise this is a waste of time.”

Connie pats her back after she gets it all out and then nods in agreement.

“Guys,” Jean starts, “I promise. I want to be with both of you. So there won’t be an issue.”

“Good.”

“Very good,” Connie says. “Now can I kiss him?”

“If he’s down with that, sure. I’m gonna go shower, ‘cause I got stuck on fryer duty at work and I smell like grease and potatoes,” Sasha tells the two of them, walking out of the living room towards the staircase. “I hope you’re cool with me raiding your closet!”

“Take whatever you want, potato girl!” Sasha sticks her tongue out at that and then disappears up the stairs.

Now Jean’s alone with Connie, just standing in his living room, not knowing what to do. He sits back down on the couch, and, before he can pull out his phone, Connie’s following him. They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and that tension from before when Jean was in the car with Sasha is most definitely back. Connie turns to face him and says, “Hi.” He and Sasha are so similar it makes his heart skip a beat.

“Hi. So, you gonna kiss me now?”

“Sure am, Gotta make sure you’re good at it before you go smooching our girl, yeah?” He says our so easily, Jean thinks while his face flushes.

“What the hell? I’m an excellent kisser, I’ll have you know.”

“How many people have you even kissed?”

“You know I’ve only kissed Mikasa…”

“Yeah, and how many teeth did you get punched out by Jaeger after the fact?”

Jean sighs. “It was just a black eye, asshole.”

“Must’ve been some shitty-ass kiss if it earned you a black eye.”

“Fuck you, I’m a great kisser,” Jean says, staring Connie in the eyes. He’s got nice eyes. How’s Jean never noticed Connie’s eyes? He leans closer and closer to the other boy, their noses nearly touching.

“You wanna bet?” Jean can feel his breath warm on his face. Connie leans forward suddenly, and they’re kissing. Actual mouth on mouth, hormone fueled kissing. It’s great and perfect and Jean swears to god he’s never felt this happy.

They do that for a little while, making little noises and moans whenever something feels especially good, or hissing a little when something is weird. By the time Sasha comes back downstairs, Jean’s got a leg slotted between Connie’s and they’re just about grinding against each other in earnest.

Sasha clears her throat and they break apart like shrapnel. Connie smiles sheepishly up at her, but Jean doesn’t even make eye contact. She walks over to them, clad in only a pair of boxers and an old shirt and pouts. “You guys having fun without me? Not fair.” Then she drops down onto Jean’s lap, straddling him. He nearly groans. “My turn,” she whispers, and then--  _holy shit._ This is easily the best day of Jean’s life.

Connie whistles behind them and Jean figures he can definitely get used to this. Them.

He’s definitely all in.


End file.
